


Forgive me? - blurb

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Edmund and y/n are in a secret relationship and have to hide it from the world. Blurb/400-500 words.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Forgive me? - blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr

The sun had barely cracked over the horizon and you where already dressed and standing in the shadows on the deck of the Dawn Treader. You tried to be patient but your lover was certainly taking his time. Every morning you dragged yourself up in the darkness to see him. You tapped your fingers impatiently on the wood of the ornate railing. The sun seemed to rise very quickly against the soft whitish-blue of the sky, Edmund was running out off time.

After waiting and waiting and waiting, he finally emerged from the cabin. His boots tapped on the wooden decks as he tried to step lightly as not to wake his brother. You shot him a look of slight annoyance.

“What is it darling?” He said softly whilst shooting you a boyish grin. He knew all it took was a smirk to make you soft. but you tried to stay firm. You pushed a frown to your face. 

“Ed, you’ve had me waiting out here since dark and only had the decency to show up just now.” You whisper-yelled. He sighed and stared deep into your eyes.

“Darling, Peter was up all night he only went to sleep as I got up for the morning. I had to wait a little while to see that he wouldn’t wake.” He stepped closer to you and brushed your hair away from your eyes. Just the simplest touches like that had you falling in love all over again. 

“Forgive me?” He asked softly whilst cupping your face in his hands. You just grinned cheekily at him and nodded. 

“We wouldn’t want Peter to know would we?" you jibed. All you got in response was an eye roll. 

All of a sudden you noticed how high the sun had risen. 

"We don’t have much time.” muttered. “-Hurry up and kiss me already Pevensie.” Edmund just smirked at you and leaned in until your noses where brushing. 

“I love you Darling” He whispered fluttering his lashes before leaning in and pressing his soft lips to yours. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him close. You seemed off in your own bubble of bliss. 

“Edmund!- Y/N!” Lucy Pevensie stood in the doorway of the cabin a look of amusement and shock plastered on her face. You and Edmund instantly sprang apart. A furiously red blush covered his cheeks. He stood there gaping before finally putting together a semi-coherent sentence. 

“L-Lucy, it isn’t what it looks like.” Was all he managed to stutter out. Lucy just rolled her eyes at Edmund and smiled. 

“I promise I won’t tell Peter.” And with that she disappeared back into the cabin. You and Edmund turned to each other and just laughed. 

“This isn’t what it looks like??? That’s the best you could come up with?" He looked mock offended. 

"At least I tried and didn’t just stand there gaping.” He jibed back. You just shook your head. 

“You need to get up earlier."


End file.
